Lie lie lie
Lie Lie Lie is the eighteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files, it aired January 16th, 2012. Plot "I want to know what in the hell happened down there ASAP." Halsey yelled at the two hackers. "One minute I've got a squad of highly trained Marines down there then I lose contact for an hour and now all thats left are you two... and whatever this... thing is." "His name is Northstar Doc." Holmes began. "How dare you speak to me that way!" Halsey yelled at him. "So... what the hell happened?" she said. "Well... you see ma'am. The mission began fine. However we got to a locked door. We couldn't open it and so we went looking for another way split up into separate groups. We heard one group scream and we all rushed towards them. They were dead having been beat to death by... by... well we don't know what it was. Northstar does though." "Its a menace to the galaxy. Known as "The Flood" it infects any living creature with suffieceint biomass." "An ultimate weapon." "Wha!? How can you think in such a manner?!" Northstar yelled at Halsey. Halsey stared at it in disbelief. How could an A.I. talk to her in such a manner. She was outraged. She cooled down and asked, "Then what happened?" "We killed the creature and out of the vents came tiny bolbous things. They... they infected the two dead soldiers... made them a creature. Then infected living members of the squad. We killed them and... well they killed them and we finally got the door open. We would've reported back sooner but as soon as that door unlocked the door we came through locked." "A trap perhaps?" Halsey noted. "Only a saftey precaution. That door will only open if The Flood has been released and a human needs to get in. To prevent the infection from spreading along the planet we locked the door to the outside." Northstar said. Ignoring Northstar Halsey asked "And then what?" "A robot came out. Killed the Flood following us. Took us to Northstar here. With him we came up with a plan to escape. However they found us and we failed. However we did find a tank of unimaginable power and were able to escape in it." "Well... then." Halsey said. Sitting down. Her head hurt. What is going on? She thought. Are these soldiers crazy? And what is that floating thing? "I want to send another squad down there." "WHAT?!" all three now yelled. "I'm sending a squad down. Construct... er... Northstar. Your going with them. We're setting off a bomb." "I'm afraid I can't allow you to destroy Forerunner artifacts." "Don't worry. We need your technology its merely a bomb that will destroy all organic life. You need to make sure that they make it down there... to the lowest point of the base. That way it doesn't affect to many people above surface." "Well... alright." Northstar said. "Good... now shut down." Halsey said. "What?" he began before being hit by a blast that temporarily fried his circuts causing him to cease function. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Swanson. "Putting the bomb in him. The Marines will die I'm sure of that." Halsey said. "But this thing. It will kill it and the Marines." "I can't believe..." Holmes began. "Well you better start believing soldier." she began. "Because we're desparate. We need to keep both the public calm yet alert of the Covenent. We don't need another threat to send them into a frenzy. So from now on if anyone asks. You will lie. Lie. Lie. Is that understood?" "Yes ma'am." both said. They left the room as Halsey outfitted the Monitor with the bomb.